


Mischief and Debauchery

by literal_exhaustion



Series: Debauchery Au [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, implied hunrene, implied taedy, there is just a lot going on lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_exhaustion/pseuds/literal_exhaustion
Summary: She looks ethereal, and Baekhyun’s mouth is dry and his hair is undoubtedly greasy and he feels like a lesser being. She’s laughing, full and pretty and her hair is short, much much shorter than it had been. But he knew that. Chanyeol had shoved his phone in Baekhyun’s face when she posted pictures on instagram. Baekhyun had caught glances in passing.





	

Sunny opens the door when Baekhyun knocks, smoke billowing behind her and cackling laughter that definitely belongs to Sehun. She's fidgeting with a pipe her hands working furiously to clean it out, her hair falling into her face as she scrapes along the bowl with a paper clip. It takes her a brief moment to break her focus and acknowledge Baekhyun. Her eyes are bright with mischief and red from debauchery and she's the epitome of these events, the center force that all of these parties revolve around. There are a couple of stray strands of hair stubbornly stuck to the corner of her mouth and Baekhyun instinctively reaches a hand up to tuck them behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on the curve before pulling away altogether. She smiles grateful and pretty and Baekhyun is flooded with so many memories of that smile, of another smile just as pretty but shyer, and suddenly he isn't sure if he can do this.

“She isn’t here yet,” Sunny soothes when she notices him shift in anxiety and she grabs his hand, dragging him into the chaos before he can back out.

It's still early but the maknaes showed up first and it always deteriorates fast with them. Soojung and Taemin are on one of the couches heads knocked together blatantly conspiring and Seulgi is on the floor at Soojung’s feet lighting the bong for Wendy, who comes back off with a harsh cough and a triumphant smile. Sehun is halfway between Jongin’s lap and Irene’s, on the opposite couch, trying to wheedle Joy into taking a hit from the bong, he makes a dirty joke in the process and Irene reaches over to hit his shoulder, before dissolving into giggles when he turns it around on her.

“When did Joy start coming to these?” Baekhyun asks as Sunny drags him through the living room to the kitchen.

“Hmm? Right after her birthday… I think. That's probably a better question for Joohyun,” she’s dismissive about it but Baekhyun probably should have expected that. Sunny doesn’t really keep up with the actual events at parties anymore.. They both go quiet as Sunny mixes Baekhyun a drink that’s more vodka than anything else if smell is anything to go by and then leaves him in the kitchen when Sehun yells that someone is at the door, muttering something about useless maknaes on her way out.

Baekhyun finds himself squashed between Irene and the armrest of the couch not even five minutes later. Wendy is sitting at his feet head resting back against his knees as they lazily pass a joint back and forth.

The burn as he inhales is a small comfort.

He stays put for a while and pretends not to be watching the door as people trickle in. Wendy leaves to get drinks and never comes back and Joy takes her place for a moment and then she leaves too disappearing behind the crowd of boys that aren’t much taller than her. Eventually Jongdae shows up and Jongdae knows Baekhyun well enough to drag him up from his seat by the door and further into the chaos.

Jongdae parties well and back when Baekhyun still came to parties consistently they were quite the duo, the life of the party. So many nights spent losing spectacularly at beer pong, not caring that the following mornings would inevitably involve slaving away in practice rooms, voices cracking on notes and heads throbbing from hangovers. Baekhyun use to live for nights like these but now he just wants to go home.

Jongdae signs them up for beer pong anyways.

Two matches in and they’re playing a game against Sunny and Jinki, and to say they are losing would be an understatement. Sunny and Jinki are wiping the floor with them, which is really no surprise, and Baekhyun is finally drunk enough, out of his head enough, to not notice when _She_ quietly slips into the chaos shutting the door softly behind her.

He does notice though, when him and Jongdae lose their bracket and get kicked from the tournament and he spies her perched on the couch, where he was sitting before, Wendy leaning up against her legs as they chat. His heartbeat thrums loudly in his ears, echoed by the alcohol and the weed coursing through his system, and he might fall backwards if Jongdae weren't supporting him, all of their drunken clumsiness balanced precariously between them as Jongdae watches the beer pong matches.

 _She_ looks ethereal, and Baekhyun’s mouth is dry and his hair is undoubtedly greasy and he feels like a lesser being. She’s laughing, full and pretty and her hair is short, much much shorter than it had been. But he knew that. Chanyeol had shoved his phone in Baekhyun’s face when she posted pictures on instagram. Baekhyun had caught glances in passing.

Baekhyun is pretty blatantly staring- even as people swarm between them, the party still raging outside of Baekhyun’s head- so it isn't much of a surprise when she catches his eye. It is however, a surprise when she smiles at him, bright and beautiful and Baekhyun might aswell drown on his own spit. The moment is over very quickly though as she turns her attention back to Wendy and Baekhyun thinks, as he struggles to even his breathing, that he might just regain enough composure to enjoy this night until he feels arms on his shoulders steering him out of his secure spot next to Jongdae and towards the couches.

“Hey hyung you seemed bored over here, thought I would get you to join me and Soojungie on the couches.” and Baekhyun knows this must have been their plan the entire time because Taemin has never called him hyung before. And really Baekhyun should have known better because the maknaes never know how to mind their own business and he doesn't even have time to panic when he's planted on the couch next to _Her_. Doesn't have time to process, in his sluggish state, Soojung rounding up Wendy and Seulgi, or Taemin dragging up a very asleep Jongin from his spot on the couch across from them.

“Well we are gonna go see Yixing about some supposed edibles, kids. Baekhyunnie is very drunk Taeyeon unnie, Will you watch him for me?” and Soojung doesn't wait for an answer already steering Wendy away like Taemin had done to Baekhyun calling over her shoulder, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Baekhyun feels like defending himself, he's not that drunk, but the point seems kind of moot especially with the way his blood pressure spikes when they couches are all vacated and no one fills in the seats. He would almost be mad if he weren’t impressed that Soojung and Taemin had managed to get everyone in on this. He would almost be mad if he weren’t very aware of the way Taeyeon’s knee knocks against his and he hasn’t gotten more than a few glances of her in months but now here he is sitting next to his ex, a pawn in the maknaes games.

She doesn’t instigate conversation but neither does he. For awhile they just watch, in silence as the party hits its peak. Jongin and Taemin are dancing in the middle of the crowd, all of their grace and finesse from years of training lost to alcohol and a substantial amount of drugs.

Jongdae has Minseok effectively pressed against the kitchen partition, tongue down his throat, while Chanyeol cheers him on, all of their cheeks flushed. Soojungie, Wendy, and Seulgi are a pile of limbs in a recliner across the apartment, and Sunny and Jinki are kicking Minho and Junmyeon’s asses at beer pong. It will likely be the last round of the night, the drunken cheers will hit their peak and dissipate all together, soon enough.

Baekhyun’s been to enough of these things to know how the rest of the night will play out. When beer pong ends, Yixing will pull out his guitar, surprisingly proficient even like this, and the crowd will scatter. People will mill around and listen to Yixing, Jongin will fall asleep in Soojung’s lap, Junmyeon will thank Jinki profusely as he totes home a drunken Minho and Junmyeon will stay to shower Sunny in affection as she giggles behind her hand. Sehun and Irene disappeared a while ago, in between the rounds of beer pong, but Irene will come back to pick up Joy, the way she use to pick up Wendy and Seulgi before they started waving her off. Most people will leave, and at the very end of the night, just before it melts into dawn, Jongdae will sober up enough to round up their group and get them back to the dorm.

If this were like before Baekhyun would show up just before practice the next morning, the way Junmyeon always does, slipping in behind everyone else. But before is much different from now. Before, he followed Taeyeon back to her dorm, trying not to make any noise as they stumbled in the dark to her room, hands in all the places they were too afraid to run them during the day. But now Baekhyun will go back to his dorm when Jongdae places a closing call.

The thought stings, breaks his heart a little and maybe that's why he breaks the silence between them, him and Taeyeon, just as the cheers erupt, just as Sunny and Jinki win the tournament. Like always.

“I love you,” he mumbles, tone low as he looks at her searching her eyes for anything, everything that was never said before.

She smiles, so softly that for a moment Baekhyun almost hopes she will say it back.

“I know,” she says instead. Their knees are still knocked together and she’s cold but Baekhyun is warm and that should be enough, that should have been enough.

Baekhyun knew she wouldn’t say it back but it still hurts. It hurts when she looks across the room at Wendy, so so fondly, before she continues. He knew that too but it aches just as much.

“But we weren’t made to last Baekhyun,” her voice is low and smooth, when she continues, the way it was when she would sing him to sleep late at night after practices and photoshoots and the general bustle of their lives.

He knows she’s right and he wants to blame it on idol hood, on stress and pressure and their jobs being too much too often. But at the end of the day he knows that it's about the way she looks at Wendy, about the way he knows he looks at Yixing.

“I love you,” is all he offers in response, is all he can think to say, just because they have different people that have wormed their ways into their hearts it's no less true. He loves Taeyeon, with everything he has.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! This actually part of a bigger au I have but seeing as I will probably never write it here you go~ #baekyeonforever


End file.
